This invention relates to monitoring the operation of a heating or cooling system, and more specifically to monitoring the condition of an outdoor heat exchanger coil for such systems.
Many heating and/or cooling systems employ heat exchanger coils located outside of the buildings that are to be heated or cooled by these particular systems. These outdoor heat exchanger coils are typically exposed to a variety of severe conditions. These conditions may include exposure to airborne contaminants that may result in mineral deposits forming on the surface of the coils. The outdoor heat exchanger coils may also be placed at ground level so as to thereby be exposed to wind blown dust or the splashing of dirt during heavy rain storms. The accumulation of dust, dirt, mineral deposits and other contaminants on the surface of the outdoor heat exchanger coil will ultimately produce an insulating effect on the coil. This will reduce the heat heat transfer efficiency of the coil, which will in turn impact the capacity of the heating or cooling system to accomplish its respective function.
It is important to detect any significant degradation of the surface of the outdoor heat exchanger coil before its heat exchange performance is adversely affected. This is normally accomplished by a visual inspection of the outdoor coil that is usually performed by a service person, who may be maintaining or servicing the heating or cooling system. This servicing may not always occur in a timely fashion.